Effed Up Fan Fic!
by X-Evil-Rubber-Duckie-X
Summary: OK..So since I'm pretty much a phsycopath..I decided to write something that was totally effed up and showed my love for Kingdom Hearts and my weirdness...
1. Take Me To Your Leader!

Ok..So here I be.With my Fcked Up Fan Fic!Let's just say this: If you think this part is freaky.Your in for a _very_ bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!Not even the three character!Ok..So I own Remika..But that's it..The other two are my friends...

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Remika sat infron of the T.V.,playing Kingdom Hearts."Effing a!Quit effing killing my Demyx!"She yelled loudly at the screen."I'm gonna kill your ass this time!"Remika kept her eyes on the screen,a game on face appearing as she tried to beat Demyx again.

"Geeze Remika,take a chill pill!"Jinya piped up,his eyes only leaving the computer to only glance at her.He shook his head and looked back at the computer screen.

"Why don't you take a hyper pill!"Saaya replied for Remika,for she was too bent on beating Demyx right now.Saaya took out her gameboy advance and putting in a Yu-Gi-Oh G/X game into it.She turned it on and started to play the game.Stretching her legs out she paused the game.

"Gah..Just leave him alone Saaya..He must be pissed off or something."Remika flipped back her hair,throwing the controller down."Dammit!"She frowned and looked over at the other two.They were looking at her strangely."What?he killed me again!"

They both shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.Saaya grinned as she played her game.She just luffed Yu-Gi-Oh G/X.It was just so fun!

Jinya shook his head,starting to print out Naruto pictures.He wasn't obsessively making a shrine for Naruto..No..He just really liked the show..In a non-obsessive way.

Remika squeaked,practically sticking her hands through the TV screen(Hey hey hey!Fat Albert!).All she was doing was trying to strangle the TV and then..Wham!In goes the hand."Oh em gee!Saaya!"She kept one hand in the screen and tapped Saaya with the other.

"Hmm?"Saaya paused her game once more and looked up."What the--?"Her eyes got wide."Oh!Neat!"She scrambled off the couch,taking the gameboy with her.Saaya stuck one of her own hands through the TV screen and giggled slightly.In her little fits off giggles she had accidently dropped the game boy into the TV screen.

"Whoops!"Saaya put a hand over her mouth and gasped slightly.She bit her lip and watched the TV screen.It rippled slightly and the gameboy appeared in the game and hit Demyx in the head.He stumbled back,rubbing his head.'what the fuck?' was what he said,looking around.

Both of the girls' eyes got wide and they squeaked excitedly."Oh em gee!"Remika giggled boucing slightly."We should go in it!"

"Ok..But we should take Jinya.Even if he is being a bad person!"Saaya grinned,pushing Remika toward him.

"Err...All right."Remika stood and walked over to Jinya."Come on."She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to the TV.

"What are we doing?"He asked folding the paper he and minutes before printed in half.He looked between the two,tugging on Saaya's hair softly.

"You'll see!"Saaya grinned,brushing his hand away from her hair.

"Tell me!"He whined shoving the folded paper in his pocket.

"Well if you're so eager..Then here."Remika pulled his arm toward the TV screen and pushed him in."Oops.."

Saaya giggled slightly."Come on let's go before he wonders."She started to go in,pulling Remika with her.

"WHAT THE HELL!WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"Demyx just about screamed in a very girly way..Almost enough to make Petal Boy wet his pants.He took a few breaths after screaming the two questions out.And after that he started to freak."Oh mi gawd..Oh mi gawd..OH MI GAWD!"

The three newcomers raised an eyebrow,watching Demyx freaking out.Saaya and Remika started giggling wildly at the sight of him freaking out.

Jinya smacked thier arms,hoping to make them shut up."Stop it!We'll seem even freakier to him!"

Remika stopped,getting an idea."You!Take me to your leader!"Saaya busted up laughing,small tears starting to come out of the corner of her eyes.Jinya just shook his head at the two.

Demyx's eyes got wide and he whimpered slightly."All right all right!Just don't hurt me!"He whimpered again,looking between the three.

At that point,Remika and Saaya were both on the ground laughing so hard their sides hurt and tears were coming out of their eyes.This just seemed fo funny to them.

Jinya was having one of those moments where in the cartoons where they have a teardrop and stuff.And considering he was in a cartoonish game,there just so happened to be one this time.

Taking deeo breaths,Saaya stood and helped Remika up.Remika cleard her throut slightly,looking back at a very confused Demyx."Mmhm..Anyways.Now Show us to your leader!"

Demyx shuddered and nodded starting back to the Organation XIII castle.Oh what a great encounter this would be.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

AN:

ERD: Soo..Ya scared yet?Are ya?Are ya!


	2. Sorry Mama!

Yeah..Ok I'm back..Cuz I'm kewl like that..And writing this story ish fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...ness..ness.. ..

Dmeyx scratched his head slightly,leading the three up into Xemnas' little room thingy.He didn't hear the four come in,so he kept on talking to himself.

"Yes..Yes.."He paced slightly,tapping his chin."I am..I am..I AM MAD WITH THE GIRLY POWER!MWAHAHAHAHA!"

The four raised an eyebrow."Uhmm..Superior..Uhh.."Demyx twitched slightly as Xemnas turned and looked at the four.

"Yes?"He snapped.

"Er...Uhh...Well..These three requested that I took them to my leader..And well..That's you."Demyx rubbed the back of his head,looking at the floor.

"And where did they come from?"

"..Out of the sky.."

"And you let them in!Gawd get out!"

"Excuse me?I did not just walk for like ten minutes just to get screamed at!You know..Why don't you get out!"Saaya stepped back,pulling Jinya and Demyx back.

"You won't like her when she's mad."Saaya muttered under her breath.

"Out out!Now!"Remika shoved Xemnas out of the door and closed it,leaning on it afterwords."Soo..Do any of you have a piece of gum?"

Demyx blinked slightly,gapping widely."Uhh..Er..I think Axel has some..I'll go get it."He walked slowly to the door and waited for Remika to let him out.After he had walked out the door Remika closed it again and looked at her two best friends.popping her fingers."Well..Let's get started!"

(Mwahaha!..Ok..so I'm not going into details..I don't want to..And I don't need to..All the important people most likely have a pretty good outline of what happened during the time Demyx lefted them all by their lonelinessness..)

After re-entering Xemnas room again,Demyx got greeted by some pretty loud wailing.Very,very,very loud wailing.

"I SAID I'M SORRY MAMA!I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE YOU CRY!BUT TONIGHT I'M CLEANING OUT MY CLOSET!"Saaya and Remika wailed,hanging off each other,most likely looking drunk.Jinya giggled oudly,watching the too and squirming in his seat as he turned the volume up on the boombox that had magically appear as Saaya was talking about wishing to have one.

"OH MI GAWD!"Demyx dropped the package of gum and started freaking out.Not because of the loud wailing but because of...

ERD: Hah!Haha!..Yeah..I _am _an evil little rubber duckie..I know,ta(heh..I love my little brits I met over the internet..I'm off to go stroke them now)Buh-bye!..Oh wait..You people..Reveiw me.Or I shall come and stab you all in the middle of the night shreiking: 'HERE COMES JOHNNY!'...


End file.
